hyundaifandomcom-20200214-history
Abbreviations and Codes
There are a lot of abbreviations and codes used the automotive world, and even more so when talking about cars online. The list below is to help make understanding those abbreviations and codes easier. General Abbreviations * CEL - Check Engine Light * ECU - Engine Control Unit * DIY - Do It Yourself (instead of paying someone else to do it) * CAI - Cold Air Intake * WAI - Warm Air Intake * SR - Shark Racing * IM - Intake Manifold * TB - Throttle Body * BBTB - Big Bore Throttle Body * MAF - Mass Air Flow * MAP - Manifold Absolute Pressure * AIT - Air Intake Temperature * AFR - Air Fuel Ratio * ABS - Anti Lock Braking System * ATC - Automatic Temperature Control * SOHC - Single Overhead Cam * DOHC - Dual Overhead Cam * OHC - Over Head Cam * Evap System - Evaporation System * IAC - Idle Air Control * CAT - Catalytic Converter * MAT - Manifold Air Temperature * PFI - Port Fuel Injected * EFI - Electronic Fuel Injection * TPS - Throttle Position Sensor * TBI - Throttle Body Injection * WOT - Wide Open Throttle * A/C - Air Conditioning * ATF - Automatic Transmission Fluid * LSD - Limited Slip Differential * AWD - All Wheel Drive * AWS - All Wheel Steering * O/D - Overdrive * Tranny - Transmission * FMU - Fuel Management Unit * HP - Horsepower * WHP - Wheel Horsepower * BHP - Brake Horsepower * FWD - Front Wheel Drive * RWD - Rear Wheel Drive * MPG - Miles Per Gallon * N/A - Naturally Aspirated * RHD - Right Hand Drive * RPM - Revolutions Per Minute * SC - Supercharged or Supercharger * SRS - Supplemental Restraint System * TC - Turbocharged or Turbocharger * HP - HyundaiPerformance.com * HA - HyundaiAftermarket.org * NT - NewTiburon.com * IM - Intake Manifold * BIM - Bored Intake Manifold * SAFC - Super Air Fuel Controler * Euros - Aftermarket Taillights * Altezzas - See Euros. Called altezzas because of a similarity to the taillights on the Lexus Altezza. * Rice - Tuscani emblems on a 1997 Tiburon, windshield washer lights, vinyl, ect... Basically stuff you'll find at your local Auto Zone. They have an aisle called "Rice." * FMIC - Front Mounted Intercooler * SMIC - Side Mounted Intercooler * IC - Intercooler * JDM - Japanese Domestic Market * KDM - Korean Domestic Market * OEM - Original Equipment Manfacture (Stock parts.) * HLA - Hydraulic Lash Adjusters. They are NOT however lifters, they do perform some of the same functions such as take out slack in the valve train. * FYI - For Your Information * BTW - By The Way * NOS - Nitrous Oxide Systems (Brand name, NOS doesn't mean Nitrous.) * NX - Nitrous Express * I4 - Inline 4. 4 banger. 4 spark plugs. 4.... AH, you get it. * 4-2-1 - Header: from the engine, 4 pipes become to 2, then become 1. * 4-1 - Header: from the engine, 4 pipes become 1 * DSM - Diamond Star Motors (1st and 2nd Gen Eclipses. Eagle Talons. Plymouth Lasers. Evos) * HID - High Intensity Discharge (Headlights) Chassis Codes and other Related Codes * LC - Little Champ - 2000-2002 Accent * SM - Surface Master - Santa Fe * EF - Elegant Feeling - Sonata * RD - Riding Delight - 1996-1999 Elantra/Tiburon * GK - 03 Tiburon (Greedy Kunt?? tongue.gif: yup.gif ) * XD - Excellent Driving - 2001-2003 Elantra * SC - Sporty Coupe - Scoupe * X1 - 86-89 Excel * X2 - 90-94 Excel * X3 - 95-99 Accent * LC - 00-02 Accent * LC2 - 03 Accent * Series 1 - 90-91 S-Coupe * Series 2 - 92-95 S-Coupe * RD - 97-99 Tiburon * RD2 - 00-01 Tiburon * GK - 03-06 Tiburon * J1 - 92-95 Elantra * J2 - 96-00 Elantra * XD - 01-03 Elantra * XD2 - 04+ Elantra * Y1 - 1989-1994 Sonata * Y2 - 1995-1996 Sonata * Y3 - 1997-1998 Sonata * EF - 1999-2001 Sonata * EF2 2002-2003 Sonata * EF-B Sonata * EF - 99-01 Sonata * EF2 - 02-05 Sonata * NF - 06 Sonata __TOC__ Category:Codes